Sick
by Sincerely.Insincere
Summary: Will Bulma get to the bottom of what's bothering her son? And just to make it clear, I am not trying to portray Goten as gay in the second chapter. He is just being a curious, naive little boy.
1. Sick

This is a little story I wrote after my seven year old cousin asked me if her brain is sick because she likes other girls. She thought she was sick because she had heard her older brother talking badly about a boy at his school who just came out. I wanted to show people that often, children have a hard time understanding why they're made fun of for being different and that they are scared to accept themselves because of our society. This is pretty much the conversation we had but now it's between eight year old Trunks and his mother, Bulma. Please enjoy and keep in mind that even the slightest little negative remark about something can stick in a child's memory forever and affect how they deal with things later on in life.

* * *

There was a strange noise filling the halls of the Capsule Corps. Mansion. Something Bulma hadn't heard in a long time.

Silence.

She tip toed through the corridors making her way to the kitchen in the dead of night, hoping not to wake anyone, though she doubted that even smashing pots and pans together would ever wake up her grouchy Saiyan Prince. She held her robe tighter to herself as she maneuvered in the darkness. When she finally reached the kitchen, she was surprised to see someone already there.

The dark form was small and seemed to be having trouble reaching the cups in the cabinet. Bulma flicked on the lights and smiled at her son as he simply stared at her with wide eyes. She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, smiling at him. "You know you can fly, right?"

Trunks giggled at his mother as he floated up to the top shelf and grabbed a plastic cup. He then proceeded to fill it up with water from the tap, still hovering above the ground.

"Well, I was gonna at first but then I remembered you don't like it when I fly in the house." He smiled up at her with his big blue eyes and she couldn't help but be flooded with happiness.

"That's only when you're flying for no reason, honey." They both giggled and she simply watched as her son chugged down the cold water and burped.

Another smile graced her lips, but was quickly wiped away at the sight of a serious face from her son.

"What's wrong, Trunks?" He looked down at the cup in his hands as though he was deep in thought and clutched it tighter in his fingers. He bit his lip and his eyebrows contorted as though he were in pain. Bulma knelt to the floor and pulled him close to her.

"Mommy… am I sick?" She held him at arm's length and looked into his innocent eyes. She lifted her left hand off of his shoulder and placed it on his forehead. It was warm to the touch but that was just his normal body heat. She knitted her eyebrows together.

"You don't seem to have a temperature. Does your tummy hurt?"

"No not sick like that."

She stood up but never let go of him. She searched his eyes for any clue as to what he was talking about, but she found none. Trunks looked down at the cup that was still in his hands and his eyes looked so tired and lost. Bulma was hurt to see her son like this. He never looked up from his cup as he asked,

"Am I sick in the head?"

She was utterly surprised. Sick in the head? Why would he think that? She looked deep in his sad eyes and saw tears glide down his cheeks.

"Trunks… why do you think that?" She choked a bit on her words. Her eyes began to water and pour over the rims and now she too, was crying. Trunks looked up at his mother and sniffled. He dropped his cup and floated up and wiped away her tears and held her face in his small hands.

"I'm sorry mommy. I didn't want to make you sad." Bulma shook her head and took his hands in hers.

"You didn't make me sad, sweetheart, I'm just a little confused. Why do you think you're sick?" He was quiet for a little while, kicking around the cup that was on the ground at his feet.

"Daddy said people like me are sick in the head."

Bulma changed almost immediately. Her tears stopped and she gritted her teeth. Her eyes filled with anger and she balled up her fists as she let go of her son.

"And why would daddy say that? Is it because you don't train as hard as he wants you to? Ugh! I swear I'm going to kick his ass for this!"

"No no! It's not because of that!" She was confused again. Trunks twiddled his fingers and gulped before speaking again.

"Daddy says that boys who like other boys are sick in the head."

Speechless.

Bulma was absolutely speechless.

"Boys… who like other boys?" Trunks looked up at his mom with sad eyes.

Bulma giggled a bit.

"That's what you were so worked up about? Liking boys?" Trunks looked at his mother, confused.

"But daddy said-"

"-Forget what daddy said. He's just a muscle headed monkey!" He smiled and jumped up locking his arms around his mother's neck.

"So, it's not bad that I like other boys?" He asked, smiling brightly.

"Of course not! And there's a name for it Trunks. You're a homosexual."

"… Homopopsicle? "

"No, homosexual. But I suppose that's a bit of a big word for an eight year old. In other terms, you're gay."

"I'm gay!" Trunks yelled and smiled, throwing his arms up, floating away from his mother.

"Yes. And if your dad gives you any trouble about it, tell him to come and talk to me. I'll make sure he supports you."

"Is Goten gay too?" Bulma was quiet for a moment.

"Is he the boy you like?" Trunks blushed and twiddled his fingers again.

"Yeah…"

"Well, he might be, you never know. But not everyone comes out quite as young as you."

"Comes out?"

"We'll go over terms in the morning. Right now, let's go back to bed." She smiled up at her son who was still floating above her.

"And by the way, if Goten and I have kissed before, does that mean he's gay?"

"...What?"

* * *

And that's my story. I'm going to save their kiss and make another story out of it later. Thanks for reading! Please R&R!


	2. Kiss

This is sort of a sequal to Sick. I wrote this oneshot as a result of Trunks mentioning kissing Goten to his mom. This is simply a fluff that I've wanted to write since writing Sick. Please note that this is before Goku comes back to the living world for the Majin Buu saga, so I made Chi Chi a bit OOC.

* * *

Birds chirped gleefully in the branches that shaded a pair young half Saiyans. After a long afternoon of sparring, Trunks and Goten lay in the grass beneath a large tree, talking and laughing about boyhood adventures.

But then Goten, being the oh so naïve so of Goku, just had to bring up a topic that neither boy knew much about.

"Hey Trunks, do your parents ever touch lips?" The lavender haired boy turned his head to look at his funky haired friend. Goten sat up and stretched before leaning on the trunk of the tree.

"Touch lips?" Trunks knitted his eyebrows together and studied the boy sitting next to him.

"Yeah, like this." Goten proceeded to make a kissy face at his confused friend. For a moment, Trunks just stared at Goten like he had grown a second head.

"Oh! You mean kiss!" Trunks sat up and leaned back on his hands, not wanting to move closer to the tree.

"Ok well do your parents ever kiss then?" Goten asked.

There was another moment of silence between them.

"Um… I guess, every once in a while. But they're usually too busy arguing to do anything else. Why are you asking anyway?" Trunks finally replied. He watched as Goten picked at some grass and pulled apart weeds.

"I saw my mom kissing the milkman today…" He looked at Trunks, searching his eyes for a reaction. The blue eyed boy only looked away and at some birds resting in the branches above their heads.

"Well it's probably nothing so don't worry about it… But wait, if you didn't know what a kiss was then why are you so worried about your mom kissing someone?" Trunks inquired, a bit confused.

"Gohan got mad and yelled at the milkman." Goten replied, looking at his hands on his lap. "Why do people kiss?" he asked.

Trunks turned to look back at Goten and thought for a moment. "Well… when people really like each other, they kiss to show it. I don't really know why though."

The two boys sat in silence for a moment. The peaceful sounds of birds and rustling leaves in the slight breeze were such calming things. Trunks closed his eyes and listened to everything around him.

"Should we kiss?"

Trunks's eyes snapped open and he turned to look at the onyx eyed boy beside him. Goten was playing with the grass again and looking at Trunks from the corner of his eyes.

"You said that kissing is for people that really like each other…" Goten tried to make sense of it but was silenced by a pair of soft lips on his own.

Trunks had leaned over and moved his head upward to catch Goten's downward looking face in a sweet little peck of a kiss. He pulled away and they both blushed and looked away.

Trunks couldn't really understand why he had done it. He knew kissing was for boys and girls that really like each other, but was it okay that he had kissed Goten?

"That was nice." Trunks looked back at Goten to find him smiling. His eyes were closed and his face looked serene and happy.

Trunks blushed again.

_What is this feeling?_

Before he could fully return to reality, Goten was close to him, leaning towards him. Their lips met again in another gentle kiss.

Goten giggled at the surprised expression on the lavender haired boy's face.

"You kissed me so I kissed you!"

Trunks smiled back at his quirky friend.

_I like this feeling…_

He was once again caught off guard and was snapped back into the real world when Goten jumped up and ran away.

"Last one back to the house has to kiss a frog!" he called out as he ran.

Trunks clamored up from the ground and chased after his friend.

"Fine! But if I win you have to kiss me again!"


End file.
